


"Surprises my dear, Surprises!"

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of smut, a heart-to heart, and a bit more smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surprises my dear, Surprises!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a fantastic anon on Tumblr who gave a very interesting strap-on prompt. You can find it (and the hilarity it took to write this) on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli 
> 
> This is incredibly explicit, like I didn't put that warning there for no reason. If you're not into reading about sex, this is not the story for you. 
> 
> For those who are into reading about sex, enjoy!

Angie’s hands slid up Peggy’s thighs and a sigh escaped Peggy’s lips, she was overly tense from work and Angie’s fingers were already unwinding her muscles.

Peggy sat on their couch, legs spread, arms over the back, head back, and eyes closed. She could feel Angie’s fingers rubbing into her thighs and Angie was doing something _delicious_ to Peggy’s neck with her lips. Peggy hummed appreciatively and Angie huffed a laugh as she kissed down to Peggy’s collarbone. When Angie bit down and scraped her nails up under Peggy’s skirt, the exhale leaving Peggy’s lungs turned into a moan and Angie growled.

When Angie and she were about a month into their sexual relationship, Peggy asked if there was anything Angie really liked. After quite a bit of coercion and three glasses of wine, Angie confessed to being a ‘pleaser’. At first Peggy wasn’t so sure about Angie doing a lot of the work, then she found out that Angie’s favorite form of foreplay was screwing Peggy’s brains out.

Needless to say, Peggy came around to the idea fairly quickly.

Angie was doing quite a number on her too, Peggy was down a shirt, bra, and her makeup was way under regulation standards. Not to mention all that running didn’t seem to be helping as Angie straddled her, because Peggy’s breath was coming hard and fast. Her head was up now too, drinking in the sight of her lover standing back up and… turning to leave?

“Angie? Darling?” Peggy questioned as the woman in question waved a hand at her as she exited the living room.

“Hang on, don’t move a muscle! I almost forgot! Got a bit carried away when ya’-“ the rest turned to far away mumbling as Angie climbed the stairs. Peggy was a bit concerned, the last time Angie left before Peggy came was when Jarvis had paid them an unexpected visit. Peggy had confiscated his key after she sat for three hours watching the thighs she’d been between play ‘good housewife’.

So Peggy sat, bare chested, hands pulling at the couch, waiting in their living room as Angie bustled around upstairs. Now that Peggy could think she realized that their coffee table desperately needed a cleaning. As would their couch. Peggy grimaced, she really didn’t like waiting for Angie in these circumstances.

A shout of victory came from upstairs and Peggy perked up at the sound of Angie descending the staircase. Angie entered the living room with a half-worried, half-smug smile playing across her face and her hands behind her back. Peggy’s eyebrows knit together in ever-increasing concern.

“So…” Peggy prompted.

Angie chewed on her lip, “So… I found this at a store that, uh, specializes in … exotic things.” She took a breath, “And I’m not sure you’ll be into it but I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask and I mean if you’re not into it that’s fine I just figured I’d put it out there and-“

“Angie,” Peggy sighed, “You have to actually tell me what you have behind your back.”

Angie flushed and shifted her weight, “Ya know? Never mind, it’s a weird idea, I’ll be right ba-“

Peggy stood up. Angie froze. Shirtless and peeved, Peggy walked over to Angie, “Darling,” Peggy cupped Angie’s face as Angie began to shrink in on herself. “I respect your decision to show me or not, but you need to come to a decision before I push you against the wall and finish what you started.”

Peggy watched Angie’s throat bob as she swallowed, _and she’s better than I am at poker_. Angie seemed to come to a decision because she cleared her throat before speaking.

“If you’re not interested, it’s really fine, but, uh, here.” Angie pulled out a – a strap-on from behind her back.

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up, that was not what she was expecting. She didn’t know what she was expecting but the vibrantly pink dildo holstered on the black three-strap was definitely not it.

Angie looked up at her and waited until the silence was draped around them, “Uh, Peggy? Are you alright?”

It was Peggy’s turn to swallow and her jaw clenched before she looked back at Angie, “Hmm? Yes, yes, it’s just, I’ve, well, I’ve never actually seen one before.” Her hands came up as if to touch it but dropped back to her sides instead.

Angie tilted her head and bit her lip, “Uh, so?”

Peggy took a deep breath and said, “How would you be using it? Or I for that matter?”

Red crept into Angie’s face until she could barely look at Peggy, “Well, I mean, I figured for y’know our first use we probably wouldn’t try anythin’ too crazy. Just, uh, sex?”

Peggy took another breath and nodded, “That sounds agreeable, should we adjourn to the bedroom?”

Angie beamed and giggled, “That’d probably be best.”

Peggy grabbed her clothes and shook her head at Angie’s giggles, “What is it now?”

Angie tried so hard not to laugh but the hickeys littering Peggy’s chest were so obvious and Peggy was just bustling about in nothing but a skirt and Angie just went through an incredibly pensive moment and maybe she was just going crazy, “You’re in nothin’ but a skirt and you’re cleanin’!”

Peggy frowned and intercepted Angie on her way to the stairs, “And here I thought you would like me in even less.” Peggy let a hand stray over Angie’s hip before disappearing around the wall.

Angie had to take a moment to think of Peggy cleaning naked. Or in just an apron. Angie sent a quick, thankful prayer up to the heavens before jogging up the stairs after the gal of her dreams.

Peggy was just flicking off her underwear as Angie turned the corner. Angie had to take another second to wonder how Peggy could undress so quickly, Angie took a deep breath and held her hand to her heart, “Lord, thank you for this blessing.”

Peggy snorted and walked over to her, “If you think I look good naked, we should do it in front of a mirror once,” Peggy leaned in close and breathed into Angie’s ear, “because the way you look would make a grown man drool.”

Angie shuddered, she really needed to get Peggy in bed, “A-And a grown woman?”

Peggy grinned and began pulling her backwards, “Makes a grown woman want to do some very naughty things with her fingers.”

Angie’d been in this sort of predicament before but there was hard plastic in her hand and Peggy was undressing her and Angie was so turned on she barely knew her name anymore. So she kissed Peggy, and Peggy groaned, and that did nothing to alleviate the growing burn in Angie’s core so she pressed harder until Peggy was sitting on the bed and gasping.

The woman under her ripped away and Angie almost whined until her blouse was forced over her head. “Gosh, English,” Angie gasped, “Ya’d think you’d never seen me naked b’fore.”

Peggy gritted her teeth, “Not really the time for that darling, and I remember someone ripping my shirt not even last week.” Peggy’s hands worked fast as she talked and by the time she was done Angie was bare before her.

A hand slid around Angie’s waist and pulled her against toned, bare flesh, “Now, are you going to put that on? Or am I going to?” Peggy’s eyes flashed with that bit of darkness that Angie knew came right before she was face down on the floor, Peggy’s mouth on her back, and three fingers pumping into her.

Perhaps not for this time, “Uh, I will, if you’re alright with that.”

Peggy nodded and scratched at Angie’s hips, “hurry.”

Angie pulled back and looked at the contraption. There were too many straps and she struggled to figure out which way it went, she really should have tried a test run before now. A few low curses in Italian and Peggy’s hands entered the fray.

“These are leg holes, and this is for the waist, lift your leg.”

“I thought you’d never seen one before.”

“No, but I am very good at working under pressure.”

Angie bit her lip as Peggy pulled the straps up her body. “Ah, hang on a sec.” Angie stopped Peggy from pulling the strap-on all the way up with a grimace and pulled at the front to get a better look at it. She knew there was something here.

Peggy quirked her head, “What?”

Angie grimaced again and began fiddling before blushing profusely and turning around. “There’s –ah- a, uh, bit, that uh, goes in the, uh, wearer too.”

Peggy’s eyebrows were getting quite the workout today, “Oh, I see.” Angie’s bare body was not doing much to hide the younger woman’s struggles from Peggy and after her initial shock she reached out and pulled Angie towards her.

“Ah, what, Pegs-“

“Darling, if there’s an expert here at getting things inside you, I think it would be me.” Peggy’s hands came around to grasp at Angie’s stomach and the vibrant plastic. Angie twitched in her grasp but held still enough that Peggy could get her bearings.

There was the dildo in front, but a small, rounded piece of plastic higher up and on the inside of the straps. Peggy frowned, “Are you sure this is meant to go inside you?”

Angie wasn’t looking down, “I – I’m not really sure what else it’d be for.”

Peggy tightened the strap around Angie’s waist and positioned the dildo in front of Angie. She frowned again, this was- oh. Peggy tightened the strap a little more and Angie squirmed in discomfort.

“Uh Pegs, I don’t think ya’ve got it rig-ah”

Peggy smiled, “I believe that’s where it’s supposed to go.” She smirked and jostled the dildo, Angie gasped again and leaned back into her. Peggy silently congratulated whoever thought putting a clitoral stimulator on the back of a dildo was a good idea.

Angie let out a huff, “If I’d known you were an expert I’d’ve asked earlier.” She reclined more into Peggy, the older woman’s breasts were quite welcome on her back and the roiling anxiety in her stomach was finally settling down. How Peggy could relax her so quickly, Angie would never know.

Speaking of Peggy, the woman’s hands were rubbing up and down her hips as she placed kisses along Angie’s shoulders. “Hmm, we’ll just have to make sure that you become an expert today as well.” And then Peggy’s nails were scratching up Angie’s thighs and it sure wasn’t anxiety settling between her legs.

How Peggy could turn her on so fast, Angie would never know.

Angie turned around and let out a breath, something flashed in her eyes that had Peggy grinning and scooting back until she was propped up on her elbows by the pillows. Angie did not keep her waiting, she crawled up the bed after Peggy and bent down to kiss up Peggy’s thighs.

“Mhhhm, have I ever told you that you are incredibly talented with your tongue?” Peggy watched Angie until her mouth got to her upper thighs, then Peggy’s head fell back as she focused on the mouth continuing to her core.

Angie hummed and Peggy felt her smile. Peggy’s breathing picked up when that tongue finally slipped into her folds and flat out groaned when Angie slid two fingers into her still incredibly wet center. Angie’s fingers were delicate, deceptively strong and, “mmhh!” very dexterous.

Peggy felt the bed shift and forced herself to open her eyes, she looked down to see Angie thrusting into the bed, “Jesus fuck, Angie!”. Angie let out a little gasp against Peggy’s clit and that was it for Peggy. She came with no warning, watching Angie pleasure herself while still between Peggy’s thighs was apparently too much for the brit.

Angie moaned into her core as Peggy slumped onto the bed. “Ang, A-ang!” Peggy wrapped her fingers into Angie’s hair and pulled her up. Angie growled and finally pulled her fingers out of the woman below her.

“Peggy,” Angie groaned before she was yanked into a kiss. Peggy panted against her lips and Angie tried desperately to not rub the phallus against Peggy’s stomach. That ended quickly when Peggy grabbed her hips and ground against Angie.

“Cazzo!” Angie pulled her head back and thrust against Peggy, she’d been on the edge for what felt like hours and she was _so close_.

“Inside, Angie! Inside!” Peggy gripped her hips and this time held Angie still. Angie whimpered but stopped moving and panted until she could think again.

“Angie.” Peggy called to her and pushed her hips away.

Angie opened her eyes and looked down at Peggy. She was gorgeous, hair splayed out under her, everything Angie wanted, her chest heaving with the pleasure that Angie gave her, and she was Angie’s. “Tell me if it hurts Pegs.”

Peggy nodded as Angie repositioned herself, she ran her hands soothingly up and down Angie’s thighs and then Angie was looking at her for permission and she was tugging on Angie’s hips and then there was pressure and Angie pushed into her.

It wasn’t warm or pulsing, but Peggy’s toes curled and she could feel every movement Angie made go straight to her core. Peggy gasped when she felt Angie’s hips come to rest against her own and she heard Angie breathe out into her ear. When had Angie gotten that close? Everything was a bit hazy and all of a sudden she was back in the war.

Her back was to a wall and the soldier’s hands were in her hair and on her hip and there was a bulge pushing into her thigh and a leg between her own and she was asking for more but-

“Peggy?” Angie’s voice broke through her memory and Peggy shook her head to clear it. Angie was looking down at her and Peggy unclenched her hands from the sheets. “Are you okay?” Angie sounded so damn apprehensive and the look on her face swirled guilt through Peggy’s chest.

Peggy cupped Angie’s face and smiled, “Yes, darling, sorry, it was just, well,” Peggy flushed and Angie shifted, causing Peggy to take a sharp breath.

Angie stilled completely, thinking she’d hurt Peggy, “So-sorry.” Angie grimaced down at her and kissed her cheek.

At that Peggy laughed and all the tension between them dissipated. “It’s quite alright darling, just a bit more… invigorating than I had expected.”

Angie grinned and twitched her hips again, “Well, if that’s the only problem…”

“You cheeky…” Peggy shook her head and pulled Angie down for a kiss.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Angie groaned when Peggy nipped at her bottom lip. Her hips twitched and Peggy rolled up to meet her. Angie gasped because Peggy was still kissing her and she could feel Peggy gripping her and Angie really couldn’t help returning Peggy’s thrusts.

Their bodies were pressed solidly together, no arms in the way, chest to chest, hips to hips. Peggy felt every jostle that ran through Angie, every breath that she heaved out as she found her pace. Peggy met her every thrust and the girth slipping in and out of her was maddening. Her hands clutched at Angie’s shoulders and she kissed the chest heaving over her.

Angie was thrusting with a purpose now, she was close but she’d be damned if Peggy didn’t come with her. So, elbows on either side of Peggy’s head, she searched for the spot her fingers could find so easily. Angie thrust in deep, rolling her hips forward with more force than before and _there_ , Peggy squeezed down and nails dug into Angie’s back.

Angie didn’t stop though, she pulled out as much as she could and rolled back in. She nearly broke at the feeling of Peggy’s legs wrapping around her, at the plastic rubbing her whenever her hips connected with her lover’s.

Peggy felt Angie shudder, felt her hips start to jerk, felt the girth in her rubbing _that spot,_ and Angie was biting her shoulder trying to hold back and Peggy almost screamed when their hips connected again. Angie’s back went rigid and her hips bucked uncontrollably into Peggy and Peggy’s walls spasmed and clenched down so that Angie only went deeper. Peggy’s legs tightened around Angie’s ass and the rubbing on Angie’s clit was too much and she the broke skin on Peggy’s shoulder.

When their writhing finally calmed, Angie lay sprawled on Peggy. Both were heaving breaths and shaking. Peggy was slumped under her, arms and legs lying askew, trying to catch her breath as every time Angie breathed her insides clenched.

“Holy shit,” Angie eventually breathed out.

Peggy didn’t even open her eyes, “Don’t move, I might die.”

            Angie huffed out a laugh, “you okay though?”

            “Besides a probably infected shoulder, I am more than okay.”

            Angie snorted and yawned, “Well, ya did a number on my shoulders so lets call it even?”

            “Mhh, fine.”

            They slipped into dreamless sleeps, wrapped around each other.

 

            Peggy woke first. Angie was snoring softly and Peggy smiled. It was late enough that some would consider it early. Peggy was one of those people, so she attempted to slip out from under Angie before she realized the dildo was still buried in her.

            Peggy laid back as gently as possible and let out the breath she’d been holding. It’d been quite the evening. Peggy did not expect to enjoy the toy nearly that much. She smiled, they would certainly have to try this again.

            She wound her fingers through Angie’s hair and let herself drift in between sleep and wakefulness. Angie shifted in her sleep and Peggy had to bite down on her lip to keep from gasping. She shoulder hurt.

            Her shoulder hurt that day too. Back grinding into the wall, superhuman strength she’d been told. He’d never hurt her, not really, she trusted him.

            Angie opened her eyes and Peggy smiled at her, “It’s very early darling.” Peggy shifted and kissed Angie’s forehead. Angie smiled and tucked back down against Peggy’s chest.

            They lay under the fog of sleep until Angie’s voice broke the silence, “were you thinking of him?”

            It was such a small voice. Peggy sighed and ran her fingers over Angie’s scalp, “Yes.” She felt Angie tense and continued, “but a very dashing woman caught my attention and kept it until I fell asleep.”

            She felt Angie smile and a kiss was pressed into her chest.

            “Did you two ever…”

            Peggy sighed again, “No we never… The war was more important to both of us.”

            Angie nodded against her skin, relaxing, “I’m sorry.”

            Peggy sighed again, maybe it was going to be one of _those_ days, “Don’t be darling, the past is in the past, and I have you now.” She pulled Angie closer and ignored the pressure in her hips, “And I must say you do not disappoint.”

            Angie laughed and didn’t ignore the squeeze she felt pull on the dildo still pressing into her clit, “Well, I could perhaps ‘not disappoint’ again, if you’d be so inclined.” By the end of her sentence she was purring into Peggy’s ear and propping herself up.

            Peggy swallowed, perhaps today was actually not going to happen.

            Angie licked over the bruise on Peggy’s shoulder and pulled all the way out of Peggy, sitting up to look down at her. Peggy whined, just barely audibly, she’d gotten used to the pressure, she missed it.

            Peggy glanced up to see what Angie was doing and whined again. Angie was smirking, kneeling over her, and pumping her hand up and down the plastic that hung between them. Peggy’s hands pulled at Angie’s hips and Angie’s smirk only widened, she let her head fall back and rubbed so the dildo hit her clit.

            Angie was going to leave her hanging, Peggy frowned, _that won’t do_. A certain darkness flashed through Peggy’s eyes and eventually Angie found herself exactly where she wanted to be:

           

Face down on their bed, Peggy’s mouth roving over her back, two strong arms braced around her shoulders, with Peggy’s hips pounding the strap-on into her at a break-neck speed.

 

            It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Cazzo- Fuck
> 
> Hope ya liked it. I really enjoyed writing it even though it was incredibly challenging (like damn 7+ hours on 3374 words seems ridiculous).


End file.
